tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Locomotive Characters
This page is for minor locomotive characters who have appeared in [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]] and Thomas & Friends. =Percy's Ghost Engine= ---- * Ghost Train (T&F) |last_appearance =Tramway Engines (mentioned) * Ghost Train |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry }} This Ghost Engine was mentioned in a story Percy told to Thomas and Toby, which his driver told him the night before. However, Thomas refused to believe him and Percy's driver confirmed to him that the ghost was on television. Percy could not help but feel disappointed. When Percy crashed into a cart of lime, a signalman remarked that Percy looked like a ghost. This gave Percy an idea to scare Thomas. With the help of Toby, they convince Thomas that Percy had crashed and returned as a ghost, thus scaring Thomas out of the shed. Later, Toby jokingly told Percy that Thomas had seen a ghost. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * Tramway Engines - Ghost Train and Woolly Bear Companion Volumes * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |-| Television Series= Thomas & Friends * Season 2 - Ghost Train * Season 3 - Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Music Videos * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo |-| Other Media= Books * 1994 - Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Magazine Stories * 1988 - Ghost Train (mentioned) and Percy's Night Out * 1998 - Runaway Percy! (mentioned) and Thomas, Percy and the Dragon! Trivia * The Ghost Engine was made using Percy's model covered in white streamers and used Edward's whistle sound. * In the UK narration of the episode, Percy's driver says the ghost was a pretend one on television. However, in both US narrations, he simply states that it was only a pretend ghost story. Gallery File:GhostTrainRS4.png|Percy pretending to be the ghost in the Railway Series File:GhostTrain2.png|The ghost engine crossing the viaduct File:GhostTrain3.png|The ghost engine crossing the watermill File:GhostTrain22.png|Percy pretending to be the ghost =Earnest= ---- Earnest is a broad gauge tender engine who appeared in a portrait in in Topham Hall and the Ffarquhar Stationmaster's house Technical Details Basis Earnest has no specific basis, and appears to be a freelance design. However, he does strongly resemble a Great Western Railway Star Class, the 2-2-2 broad gauge steam locomotive. A non-working replica of a GWR Star Class named North Star was constructed for the 1923 Cavalcade, and is now housed at Swindon Steam Railway Museum. File:GWRStarClassIllustration.png|An illustration of a GWR Star Class (2-2-2) File:GWRStarClassNorthStar.png|North Star replica Livery Earnest is painted light brown with a green tender, brass fittings, and gold lining. Appearances Thomas & Friends= Thomas & Friends * Season 1 - Thomas in Trouble (portrait cameo) * Season 2 - Thomas Comes to Breakfast (portrait cameo) |-| Other Media= Books * 1984 - Toby and the Stout Gentleman and Thomas in Trouble (portrait cameo) * 1990 - Thomas in Trouble (portrait cameo) * 1991 - Thomas Comes to Breakfast (portrait cameo) Trivia * According to a SiF interview, the portrait of Earnest was illustrated by Robert Gauld-Galliers, and was described to be a "made-up character" in the Victorian era to match the various other human portraits featured throughout the series. The portrait was roughly 80 x 60 mm. * In 2017, Robert Gauld-Galliers confirmed that at the time of production Earnest was not named, and suggested he be named 'Earnest'. * Earnest is the first engine to have a moustache. Gallery File:ThomasinTrouble17.png|The portrait of Earnest in the first season File:ThomasinTrouble50.png File:ThomasinTrouble52.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast32(OriginalShot).png|The portrait of Earnest in the second season (left) =Rusty's Ghost Engine= ---- |last_appearance=Duncan Gets Spooked |creator(s)=* Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |nicknames=Rusty's Ghost Engine, the Ghost Engine, and the Little Engine |gender=Male |country_of_origin=Island of Sodor |basis=* Fletcher, Jennings Class C * Fletcher, Jennings Class Bb |gauge=2ft 3in (686 mm, narrow gauge) |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=* Saddle tank engine * Well tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=* 0-4-2ST * 0-4-0WT |wheels=* 6 * 4 |designer(s)=Henry A. Fletcher |builder(s)=Fletcher, Jennings & Co. |railway=Skarloey Railway }} Rusty's Ghost Engine was a narrow gauge tank engine who supposedly worked on the Skarloey Railway. Biography According to the story told by Rusty, the engine was returning home one misty night when he lost control and fell into a ravine. No one was ever able to find him, but several workmen claim to have seen his ghost trying repeatedly to cross the ravine, only to disappear half way every time. Rusty told Duncan his story after he teased Peter Sam for allowing his trucks to derail and fall into the ravine. Duncan disbelieved the story, but the next day Duncan's crew arranged things so that Duncan believed the engine was trying to cross the bridge at the same time as him, and quickly ran back. The crew used fireflies to help form the ghostly appearance of an engine, resembling Rheneas.Duncan Gets Spooked In the magazine story, Creepy Cutting!, "The Ghost Engine", presumably the same one, was mentioned by Skarloey who suspected that he was haunting Echo Pass. Technical Details Basis The Ghost Engine is based on the Talyllyn Railway's "Talyllyn", a Fletcher Jennings Class C 0-4-2 tank locomotive Skarloey is also based on. The engine formed by the fireflies resembles Dolgoch, Rheneas and Smudger's basis. File:RealTalyllyn.jpg|Talyllyn File:Dolgoch2014.jpg|Dolgoch Appearances Thomas & Friends= Thomas & Friends * Season 5 - Duncan Gets Spooked Music Videos * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo |-| Other Media= Magazine stories * 2000 - Creepy Cutting! * 2005 - Mine Mystery Trivia * The Ghost Engine was made using Skarloey's model and Percy's whistle sound. According to Models on TV, an online magazine, the model used was specially modified so that it could only travel a certain distance before a motor swung it off of the bridge. Gallery File:DuncanGetsSpooked31.png|The Ghost Engine on the Old Iron Bridge File:DuncanGetsSpooked32.png|The Ghost Engine falls into the ravine File:DuncanGetsSpooked34.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked56.png|The fireflies formation =Edward's Ghost Engine= ---- |last_appearance = Scaredy Engines |creator(s)=Robin Kingsland |nicknames = * Ghost Engine * Ghost Whistle |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |basis = CR 812 |gauge = 4 ft 8 1⁄2 in (1,435 mm) |power_type = Steam |configuration = 0-6-0 |wheels = 6 |designer(s) = John F. McIntosh |builder(s) = St. Rollox Works |railway = North Western Railway }} Edward's Ghost Engine was mentioned in a story Edward told the other engines one Halloween. According to the story, the engine returns every Halloween to haunt the scrapyards, trying to look for his lost whistle. Thomas later teased Percy, saying Percy thought it was real, but he learned his lesson after remaining behind at the Smelters to take a special load and thinking that some chains touching his cab were ghostly fingers. He then believed that a whistle in the shed was the ghost's lost whistle, forcing him to race out of the smelters, frightened. Technical Details Basis The Ghost Engine is based on a Caledonian Railway "Mclntosh 812" 0-6-0. Its model is one of Donald or Douglas' without the tender or nameplate, it also wears one of the twins' surprised face mask. DonaldandDouglas'basis.jpg Appearances Thomas & Friends= Thomas & Friends * Season 6 - Scaredy Engines Music Videos * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo |-| Other Media= Books * 2007 - Thomas and the Ghost Engine * 2011 - Thomas and the Ghost Engine =The Halloween Engine= ---- The Halloween Engine is a ghostly tender engine who appeared in the eighth season episode, Halloween. It was briefly seen at the Smelter's Yard. Technical Details Basis The Halloween Engine is based on an LNER A1/A3 Pacific with a Fowler tender and BR Standard 9F cylinders. Gordon'sbasis.png FowlerTender.png Appearances Thomas & Friends= Thomas & Friends * Season 8 - Halloween |-|Other Media= Magazine stories * Thomas' Hallowe'en Trivia * The Halloween Engine was made using one of Gordon's scrap models, Murdoch's cylinders and one of the old tenders pulled by Henry in Tender Engines with an added tail-lamp. * The Halloween Engine is the first engine introduced in the New Series. =Lexi's Friend= ---- |last_appearance=Journey Beyond Sodor |creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |country_of_origin=The Mainland |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tank engine (?) |wheels=10 |railway=Skarloey Railway }} According to Lexi, she knew of a locomotive who was built with log wheels. Appearances Thomas & Friends= Thomas & Friends Films * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * We Can't Do Anything =References= ---- Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines